The present invention relates to a building-access ramp for physically handicapped individuals, and more particularly to such a ramp which is modular in construction and capable of ready assembly and disassembly.
The relatively simple function of entering a building can be extremely difficult for physically handicapped, infirm, and/or aged individuals. Climbing steps is a function which is simply impossible for individuals confined to wheelchairs or even using walkers. Although building codes require new commercial buildings to be "handicap-accessible", residential construction codes to not include such requirements; and many older commercial buildings remain handicap inaccessible.
When an individual desires to provide a handicap access to his home or an existing commercial building, most typically a wooden ramp is erected. Generally speaking, each ramp is unique in design and is permanently attached to the building structure. Construction often results in a relatively large amount of scrap lumber. The cost of constructing a ramp in this fashion is high, requiring a relatively large amount of carpenter time. The ramp is typically torn down when no longer required; and the lumber is generally non-reusable.